


Honey

by BenjisLatteArt



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisLatteArt/pseuds/BenjisLatteArt
Summary: Mia finally asks a question that’s been on her mind. College AU.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks/Lake Meriwether
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kehlani's eponymous song.  
> 

Mia was sitting cross-legged on her bed, textbook open but abandoned in front of her. She was tapping a highlighter against her mouth, another clue that she was supposed to be studying, but her attention was focused on the scratching of pencil on paper across the room. The window was cracked open to let in the gentle breeze of the upcoming fall, soft sounds of voices carried up to them on the fifth story as people meandered outside the building during a lazy evening. Lake was sprawled out on her own bed, working on a set of statistics problems that all Business and Marketing majors had to take, much to her best friends’ duress. Mia finally gave up the pretense of studying and flopped onto her back, legs up against the wall and head dangling slightly over the edge so Lake remained in her vision even if the world was suspended upside down. 

“Lake can we watch a movie? I really can’t spend another second studying this dry art history book - I had no clue it was even possible to make art this boring.”

Lake glanced up, their eyes momentarily connecting before she turned back to her math. Mia was briefly annoyed with the lack of attention but didn’t have the chance to scrutinize the feeling before Lake replied.

“Yeah sure, let me just finish this assignment.”

“Since when did you become the studious one out of us?”

“Since college decided it wanted to kick my arse in the first semester.” 

“Arse?”

“I’m trying something new! Do you like it? Now shush and let me finish my work.”

Mia huffed and flipped back onto her stomach, deciding to at least attempt to study if Lake still had to do homework. But her resolution didn’t even last five minutes. Lake’s phone dinged and in a second her smile was lit up by the screen’s light as she checked what had to be another text from Felix. Lakes fingers were flying across the screen, crafting her reply, when Mia spoke without thinking.

“It never made sense to me why you two broke up when you text literally every day still. You were great together. And don’t say long distance never works - Victor and Benji made it work when Benji went off to college last year.”

Mia briefly pressed her lips together, silently cursing herself for her tactless approach, but she desperately wanted to know the answer. Now was a good of time as any. Felix had come out near the end of high school, but Lake was still dating them at the time, so Mia had no clue why that would change. Lake immediately stopped texting - a miracle for her. Lake’s eyes searched for hers again, but this time Mia was prepared, her face impassive, looking at the highlighter she was fiddling with in her hands instead. Lake sighed, exasperated, before throwing down her phone and closing her math textbook, the deserted assignment and pencils trapped inside, before shoving it off to the edge of her bed. 

“I guess statistics can wait until tomorrow since _someone_ doesn’t want me to work.” 

Mia and Lake have been through a lot with each other. Lake was there for all her big moments; she was there before and after her mom left, when she went through her first heartbreak with Victor, her continuously rocky relationship with Andrew (though they were finally settling into a tenuous friendship), and all the small moments in between. And Mia was there for Lake in return. 

All of this to say that Mia knew when Lake was stalling. 

So, Mia just waited, knowing that if she let the silence continue that Lake would finally give in. She was right. 

Lake groaned. “Obvi you aren’t going to let this go so budge over.” Lake swung her legs off the side of her bed and hopped off before joining Mia on her’s. They automatically adjusted to each other until Mia was sitting up, back against the wall, with Lake’s head in her lap. 

“So you know how I told you that when Felix and I weren’t hooking up they would non-stop ask me questions about my life and my feelings on every minute thing?” Mia nodded, remembering how Lake had initially been annoyed with Felix’s scrupulous investigation but it ended up just strengthening their relationship over time since they could be completely honest with one another. Mia’s hand gently started playing with her friends’ hair as Lake stared up at the ceiling. Lake’s hair was soft and ran easily through her fingers. Mia knew it would smell like coconut, which had somehow become Lake’s favorite scent in high school. Before she had always smelled like lilac, felt like the high of the first warm day of spring. 

“Well when Victor came out to me, and then to the school, Felix and I talked a lot about it. And how stupid it was that everyone is assumed straight until proven gay, and how easy it is to just believe you’re straight especially if you experience attraction to the opposite gender.” Mia’s hand stilled, dots slowly connecting, before Lake suddenly pushed herself up, Mia’s hand empty, falling to her lap as Lake looked at her directly.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that we both discovered we weren’t as straight as we thought, Victor already knows but,” Lake took a deep breath. “I’m bi Mia.”

“Oh.” Was all Mia could say at first. Her brain started rushing through every interaction that she and Lake had over the years. Every playful touch that lasted a second too long, times where Mia wished that Lake could just live at her house and never leave, the slight twinge in her gut when Lake went to spend time with Felix instead of her. Everything clicked into place.

Lake’s eyebrows furrowed. Shit. Mia had taken too long in her thoughts. She grabbed Lake into a hug before she could start moving away. “Lake, I’m so proud of you, thank you for telling me.” Mia said truthfully. Lake pulled back and smiled.

“If you both talked about it why did you still break up?” Mia couldn’t help but push. 

“Well we figured that since college is all about trying new things, we should both be single so we could be open to anything that might happen. And anyways, long distance _is_ hard, Victor and Benji just have a freakishly strong relationship for one that started with Victor cheating.” Lake said dryly.

Mia snorted. It had taken her a while to fully get over Victor’s betrayal but besides Lake, Victor is the person that she trusts the most now. She was too nice to hold it over him, but Lake did it for her, to ‘keep him humble’ in her words. They made a good team.

“So… have you? Tried new things I mean.” Why couldn’t Mia stop? It’s like when she is with Lake every filter she has is turned off. And the idea that Lake was out there kissing some girl made Mia’s stomach turn. 

Lake stopped fiddling with Mia’s school supplies scattered on the bed and looked at Mia again, the intensity of her gaze holding Mia in place, eyes locked together. “I was waiting for someone I trust actually.” Mia could tell she had tried to say it casually, but it felt like the temperature in the room shot up twenty degrees while gravity simultaneously stopped working. The electricity of the moment was palpable, the air heavy, as they just stared at each other. Mia’s heart beat quickly in her chest, skin tingling, but before she could figure out what to do Lake blinked and looked away, their connection broken. 

“Anyways, enough about me, what movie do you wanna watch?” Lake deflected as she got up off the bed, intending to go back to her side of the room and retrieve her laptop. Mia was bereft at the loss of Lake’s heat by her side and did something she normally never did. She acted without thinking. She quickly stood and grabbed Lake’s arm, resulting in a very adorable squeak, and spun Lake until they were facing each other again.

“Can I kiss you?” Mia blurted out and the smile that immediately lit up Lake’s face erased any doubts Mia had that evening. 

“Thank God, I thought you were never going to get the hint; I’ve basically been hitting on you since we both got boobs in middle school. I was about to take drastic measures and – ” Mia cut her off before she could finish, pulling Lake down before desperately fitting their lips together. Mia wrapped one arm around Lake’s neck, her other hand went to Lake’s hip to steady her. Lake quickly got over her initial surprise, huffed in a small laugh against their lips, before cupping Mia’s face in her hands and kissing her back earnestly. 

Mia tried, unsuccessfully, to sit and pull Lake down with her without breaking their kiss. The loss of the warmth from Lake’s hands on her face is quickly replaced by the joy of Lake’s thighs pressed against hers and she straddled Mia while wrapping her arms around her neck, one hand sneaking up to gently tug on her curls, as she crushed her lips back to Mia’s. Mia adjusted quickly to the new position, wrapping her arms around Lake’s waist, before she opened her mouth looking for more. Her tongue gently prodding Lake’s lips, tasting her friend’s coconut lip balm, before Lake opened under the attention. She couldn’t get enough of the taste. It reminded her of sultry summers, the heady feeling that anything was possible. They spent what felt like eternity exploring before, with a soft gasp, Lake pulled away slightly, laughing. “Let a girl breath Mia.” She pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Mia’s mouth. 

Mia laughed breathlessly, resting her forehead against Lake’s, happy to just be sharing the same air. That is, until she became impatient again and tugged Lake’s face back to hers. 

A few hours later Lake was curled around Mia, both ignoring the movie softly playing from Lake’s laptop. “Don’t freak out but I’m spending the night. I’ll buy you dinner first tomorrow to make up for it.” Lake said pressing a kiss into Mia’s shoulder. Mia hummed, too exhausted to laugh fully, her body softening into her friends. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mia was panicking. She had just spent the previous evening making out with her best friend and had no desire to stop. She had to leave for her eight am class and left Lake sleeping in her bed. She knew not to wake her up before nine unless she had a death wish. Whatever material was covered in her classes she would have to catch up on later, because all she could think about was what this meant for them. Since she obviously couldn’t consult Lake about her spiral, she called her other best friend during her afternoon break. She was sitting outside on the quad, knees pulled into her chest, nervously plucking grass out while waiting for the phone to ring. 

“Hey!”

“Victor! Um it’s Mia. You knew that. Caller ID has existed for the entirety of our lives now.” Victor laughed on the other end; the sound so familiar that it calmed her momentarily. 

“Yes Mia, I know it’s you, now what’s up? You normally don’t ramble unless you’re panicking so spill.” Mia frowned at her apparent predictability but decided to forge ahead. 

“Uh. So. I might have just spent the night making out with Lake and I don’t know what to do. I really really don’t want to stop but she’s my best friend but I think I may have liked her now for a really long time and I guess this is me also coming out to you so surprise I think I’m a lesbian. Which makes sense if you think about it since Andrew and I were such a disaster.” Mia ran out of air which was when she had to stop just saying every thought in her head and breathe. 

Mia heard a whoop in the background and Benji exclaiming “Salazar you owe me twenty bucks!” before hearing a door shut, presumably Victor leaving the room.

“Was I on speakerphone Victor?! And what’s this about a bet?” 

“First, Mia, I love you. Second, yes sorry I was pulling on my jeans when you called, and my boyfriend is nosy and can’t mind his own business!” This las part was an octave up, and she heard a faint laugh in the background, quieter than Benji’s initial remarks. “I wish I could be there to hug you right now, Mia. Lake has literally been making passes at you even while we were dating. She seems to make you happy and there’s no reason to close yourself off to this if it’s what you want.” 

Hearing his words were enough to slow her heartbeat back down to an average humans’ and the corners of her mouth tugged up on instinct. Victor knew how hard it was for her to show her true feelings to the world. She had a specific smile she used to avoid being vulnerable with people, but Lake was different. She had brought down Mia’s walls immediately, climbed into her personal bubble of safety and refused to let go; they had been best friends ever since. Mia stopped anxiously plucking the grass. “Ugh thank you for being so perfect, that’s exactly what I needed to hear. Now since you sidestepped the question earlier, why do you owe Benji money?”

Victor groaned before launching into a story about how he and Benji made a bet at how long she and Lake would last sharing a dorm room together before giving into the tension that was apparently so obvious to everyone else. Victor thought they would finally cave next semester but Benji didn’t think they would make it past fall break. They chatted easily after that before she finally let Victor get back to his day.

Mia had her eyes closed, enjoying the sunshine and the last of summer’s warmth after talking to Victor. Content in her resolve to just let things happen with Lake. She felt a nudge against her foot and when she opened her eyes Lake was standing above her, smiling, hands holding on to the straps of her backpack. “Hey you.” Lake said before she noticed the pile of massacred grass, turning to raise an eyebrow at Mia. 

“I thought I told you not to freak out.” Lake said jokingly, but with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“I’m not. Well, I mean I’m not anymore after I emergency called Victor. I think I ruined a post-coital cuddling moment between him and Benji.” Mia said, before gesturing for Lake to join her.

Lake laughed and went to sit down, but not without first grumbling about how Mia would have to do her laundry if she found a single grass stain on her skirt.

“If you aren’t freaking out anymore, then can we get to more important things like kissing?”

Mia laughed, scooching until her thigh was pressed against Lake’s. She brushed Lake’s hair out of the way before angling Lake’s face toward hers and murmuring against her lips. 

“I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had not planned to write anything new but everyone was so nice and encouraging on my first story! I had ideas of fics I wanted to read before realizing I guess I could try writing it myself now lol. I'm also on tumblr under the same name if you want to see my dumb posts.


End file.
